


Silent Treatment

by AlwaysARose53 (ChelleBee53)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/AlwaysARose53
Summary: I've purposely left out the name and gender of the narrator.





	Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> I've purposely left out the name and gender of the narrator.

Nobody spoke to me at my sister's funeral. None of you said a word to me, not one word. I guess I can't blame you. My parents have hardly spoken to me since... since they found Lila Rose, and the note that said, "I can never face anyone again."

And I know it was my fault. I wish I hadn't sent that picture of her to her friends. That picture she didn't know about until I sent it.

But when I sent it, I was mad at her. I won't say why. It seems so dumb now. 

I wish my parents would talk to me, yell at me, ground me for a year.... even hit me. But they never hit me in all my life. But I can't imagine any spanking....any whipping... that could hurt more than the way they look at me, and even worse, look away from me. So, like I said, I don't blame you for not talking to me. I mean, why should you, when even my own Mom and Dad can hardly stand the sight of me? 

But how would _you_ like to be ten years old, and know you are going to Hell?


End file.
